Percy & Annabeth's Adventures in Tartarus
by Rylee Wyatt
Summary: As Percy and Annabeth travel through Tartarus after falling in The Mark of Athena, they run into two strange people in a blue box that can apparently travel through time and space. With the help of the Doctor and Rose, they close the Doors of Death (crossover style).


**A/N: Sorry I don't update. I have all those blah blah blah *excuses* blah blah BLAH. **

**Yeah. So. **

**You should review just 'cuz.**

**~Rylee**

**To Be Named**

**By Rylee Wyatt**

Doctor Who: 10th Doctor

Percy Jackson and the Olympians: When Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus.

Note: Not related to my fanfic The Definition of Epicness.

Percy and Annabeth were in some random cave in tartarus. Annabeth's leg was splinted, and she had some makeshift crutches. Percy sometimes carried her when it started to hurt more.

When they got to a larger cave room, they sat down in the light of Riptide. They only way they knew it was a big area was the way their steps echoed.

They didn't talk, just sat, holding hands. They had some food from Annabeth's bag, but it wouldn't last forever. They didn't really have any plans. Annabeth would never admit it, but she was almost about to give up. Her ankle hurt all the time, and both her and Percy were tired and weak. She was tired in a physical sense, but also in the _mental _sense. All she wanted was for her and Percy to have a normal existence; go on dates, go to prom…and maybe other things further along, too. She was 16, not really old enough to know that she wanted to grow old with her boyfriend, but she couldn't imagine life without him. Spending time in Tartarus made her realize how much she loved him.

Percy suddenly jumed up and held Riptide out in front of him, listening intently. Annabeth calmly took out her knife, but remained sitting. After a minute or two, he sat back down, but kept his sword ready.

"What did you hear?" She asked quietly.

Percy shrugged. "I don't know, but I want to go check it out. It didn't really sound like a monster."

"Then what did it sound like?"

"Almost like…creaking. You didn't hear it?"

Annabeth shook her head. "I was…thinking. Let's go." He helped her up and they started towards the sound.

A minute or so later, they arrived at an underground lake. Percy went up to the water's edge, leaning down, but Annabeth screamed, "DON'T!" And Percy jerked back so hard he almost fell over backwards.

"What?!" He hissed.

"Do you remember the lake in Harry Potter that all of the zombies came out of?"

Percy raised his eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Well, it could happen! I mean, who knows what freaky monster is in there?" She huffed, and percy backed away slowly from the water. Annabeth looked around the cavern in the dim light of Riptide. However, there almost seemed to be too much light for just Percy's sword.

"Percy," She whispered. "Cap Riptide. I think there's some other light in here." He nodded and touched the cap to Riptide's point, then grabbed her hand.

Over to their right, behind a large boulder, was the source to the myster light. They creeped towards it, Annabeth with her knife out and Percy with his sword out again. They ran around the rock, pointing their weapons, to find an old police box and two people.

One was a 19 or 20 year old girl with blonde hair, and the other was a man about 30 with brown hair, a trench coat, and a suit. For a bit the two pairs just looked at eachother, then the girl said, "Who are you?"

"Who are _you_?" Percy demanded. "Monsters? Gods? Some sort of brain-eating water zombies?"

Both of them looked confused. The man stepped forward. "I'm the Doctor, and this is Rose. We're just travelers."

"Jusst travelers? Um, do you know where you are?" Annabeth asked, shifting the pressure on her feet.

The Doctor looked around. "Nope. Do you? I put the TARDIS on a setting I've never tried before."

Percy gave Annabeth a look and said, "Well, you're in Tartarus."

"What's that?" Rose asked, nervous.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, suspicious. "Tartarus is the deepest pit of the Underworld. All monsters go here after they're killed."

Rose looked around, obviously attempting not to panic. "Calm down, Rose. You've been in worse places before." She was mumbling to her self. The Doctor told her to go back into the TARDIS, and Rose went into the blue box. Annabeth wondered what TARDIS meant, or why a police call box would have a name.

"This here is the TARDIS." The Doctor lovingly patted the police box. "She can teleport us through time and space." He declared proudly. "I can take you out of here, if you want."

They both backed away and shook their heads. The Doctor thought for a second. "What if I proved it to you?"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "How?"

"Why, by teleporting!" And he swung open the door and went inside. A few seconds later, it started fading away with the same sound Percy had described earlier.

He reached his hand out, but it didn't hit anything. "Um, okay."

"Let's get out of here, there's a tunnel up ahead." Annabeth hobbled, with support from Percy, towards the other tunnel that would lead them out of the lake cavern. It was much darkernow, so she stuck closer to Peccy. They got to the exit, and heard the sound again, this time down the tunnel in fron t of them. Tey went towards it quietly. About 20 feet around a bend, the TARDIS sat right in the middle of the tunnel.

The door was faced at a wall, so the door couldn't open. zPercy and Annabeth heard the Doctor and Rose yelling. The door shut, and the box disappeared, only to reapepear back a few seconds later, with the door the right way.

The two travelers came out. "I misjudged." The Doctor said. "So, do you believe me now?" He asked the two demigods.

"Um, no." To Annabeth he said quietly, "Definitly a god or Titan."

"Actually," The Doctor piped in. "A Time Lord."

"So…" Annabeth said, edging away slightly. "You're Kronos?"

Rose's eyes went big. "What are you people talking about? I'm going back inside." After the door shut, the Doctor shook his head.

"No, I'm not from this planet. I'm from the planet Gallifrey."

Percy threw his hands up. "Well great. You're an alien, right? That's _so_ much better."

"We're leaving," Annabeth said, turning her glare onto 140%. "If you don't leave us alone, we _will_ kill you." She turned around and started walking, Percy behind her.

"I insist!" The Doctor called out to them. "This is no place for humans!" When they didn't respond, they heard the door of the TARDIS shut and the sound of its dematerialization. However, it reappeared right in front of them before they got out of the tunnel. They started running the other way, and the machine teleported right in front of them again, but the doors were open, and they ran right into it.

They nearly ran into the control panel and almost skewered themselves with their weapons. They both faced the Doctor and Rose, the former which was messing with the control panel and the latter who closed the door and leaned on the railing.

"How…" Percy trailed off, as he and Annabeth looked around the expansive room.

"That's impossible!" Annabeth exclaimed. Spinning around, then storming over to the Doctor, she held her knife to his throat, pushing him against the control panel.

"Where are we? Let us go!"

The Doctor held his hands up. "You are in the TARDIS. It's bigger on the inside. Because I'm an _alien_."

"But why did you…kidnap us?" Percy asked, his sword at the ready. Rose's eyes were big, and she backed away from Percy.

"You don't deserve to be down there. I can tell." The Doctor said sincerely. "I want to help."

Annabeth glared at him some more, then backed off, but still kept her knife out. Percy rushed over and helped her sit on a step. He then stood guard behind her with Riptide out.

"Take us to the House of Hades in Erebus." Annabeth commanded, tapping her knife against her thigh.

"Allons-y!" The Doctor announced, and madly pushed buttons, flipped levers, and spun dials.

Five minutes later, with only one near-death experience (in which Rose attempts to walk behind Percy to get her bag), they arrive safely. They all step out onto a green, grassy hill. The air was fresh, but there was a wet breeze coming from the south, bringing a huge thundercloud.

To their left was a huge, 5 story tall pair of black marble doors with ancient Greek red lettering saying, "THE HOUSE OF HADES" and in smaller letters under it, "INCLUDING THE DOORS OF DEATH".

The four of them studied it. "Wow," Percy commented. "It's a wonder we haven't found them earlier."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and started down the hill, followed closely by the rest of the group. When they got to the doors, they struggled to open them, but they wouldn't budge. The huge, golden padlock glared menacingly at them.

"I got this." The Doctor said, taking out a small flash-light type object and pointing it at the lock and pressing a button. It glowed a bright blue and the padlock immediately fell off the giant doors, which suddenly started opening at them.

**A/N: Over 1,700 words. Are you proud?**

**Like crossovers? Check out my Supernatural/Doctor Who/Percy Jackson crossover The Definition of Epicness.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Rylee**


End file.
